


Home

by driftingashes



Series: A Broken Bond Renewed [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendly reminder that Avdima and Malice are different entities, Group Hugs, Heyyy Avceit is canon now, Hugs, M/M, Sequel, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: "I HAVE AN IDEA!" Virgil shrieked, racing into the living room and startling Patton so much he fell right off the couch. "WE'RE GOING TO THE IMAGINATION, FUCKERS, COME ON!"Remy blinked at him, unamused. "Bitch, I am cuddling. Shove it up your ass."Virgil flipped him off. "You can cuddle later, get your ass up."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Demetrius Sanders/Ambition | Avdima Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: A Broken Bond Renewed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780021
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One: Present

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one picks up immediately following where the epilogue of "Red Sky" left off. If you haven't read that, this'll make little to no sense, but I'll explain the OCs real quick.
> 
> Avdima is Ambition, Kalama Emilia and Adara are the dragon witch sisters, and Demetrius is Janus because I started writing "Red Sky" before the new video and liked the way the name fit too much to change it. Any reference to Mal will hopefully be explained enough, but to clarify further, he was the evil protagonist dude in Red Sky who wiLL ACTUALLY GET HIS REDEMPTION ARC IN THE NEXT FIC IN THIS SERIES BECAUSE THE SIDES IN HIS TIMELINE DONE MESSED UP AND HE DESERVED A HAPPILY EVER AFTER OKAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for some very strong cursing from Virgil throughout this entire chapter. (and from Remy but we been knew)
> 
> Oh chicken nuggets I still haven't given Malice a name have I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all have any ship name ideas for Avdima and Demetrius please tell me because I'm just going with Avceit for now and yeah it's cute but I am so open to other suggestions.

"Well."

Roman was the first to break the silence that had settled over the room, and Virgil had to suppress a flinch.

"Remus, as much as I love you, I can't exactly breathe," Roman teased, poking his brother playfully in the side. Remus just grimaced, tugging him closer, and Roman sighed, instantly understanding his brother’s reluctance. "I know," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm back now, I won't disappear if you let go."

"But what if you do?" Remus whispered. "I can't lose you again, Roman. You're my little brother."

"We'll be okay, Remus. We'll get through this together."

Remus chuckled. "I hope so. I hate having the urge to check on everyone every three seconds just to make sure they're still there."

"Welcome to my entire existence," Virgil snorted. "Do you know how sucky it is to wake up at two in the morning with the overwhelming urge to go check on everyone? For no apparent reason?"

Patton made a face. "If you ever have trouble sleeping, my door is always open," he said. He paused, then grinned. "Literally, my door doesn't close properly anymore, but even if it did, I'd leave it open for you guys."

"Thanks dad," Virgil said around a yawn, slumping down onto Logan's lap. Caught off guard, the logical Side wrapped his arms around Virgil and weaved his fingers into his hair. His hair was soft, and as Logan scraped his nails across Virgil's scalp, the anxious Side's eyes started to close.

"Is everyone...okay? Sounds like you kiddos went through a lot." Emile said, still wrapping around Remy koala style.

Logan couldn't help the laugh that sprang from him. "Unfortunately, that's a severe understatement."

"I honestly spent most of that trapped inside Mal's head. Did any of you know him at all?" Avdima asked, turning in Demetrius's arms.

Kalama turned to her sisters, then shook her head. "I don't recall ever seeing him around the Imagination."

"I've never met him, but I knew _of_ him," Demetrius said quietly. "The prophecy that Logan found has been written for longer than we have existed."

"How does that work, exactly?" Logan asked, summoning a notebook and pen.

Demetrius shrugged. "The me from the other universe said it popped up in his timeline as well, and their version of ourselves and Thomas are all older than we are currently."

Logan nodded, scribbling as he did. "And you, Avdima? Do you know what transpired during all this, or was Malice able to keep things from you?"

Avdima frowned. "I'm actually not entirely sure, but I sort of...he took over my form, and it was like I was a secondary conscience. In my own body. Like, I was there but detached. Even though it was still me. He could hear me in his head if I yelled loud enough. It got easier to talk to him...near the end." The Side shuddered, and Logan immediately snapped his notebook closed.

"I apologize, it was not my intention to make you uncomfortable, I-"

"Logan, we've been playing tag together since we were six. You're not gonna make me uncomfortable just by asking me a couple questions. I probably have the _least_ amount of PTSD out of everyone here."

"But I-"

"Hey _, Cheerio_ ," Avdima interrupted, his tone playfully exasperated. "Stopping you right there. You're allowed to ask me questions about what happened to me. I'll tell you if I feel too uncomfortable to continue. I, Avdima Ambition Sanders, give you, Logan Logic Curiosity Sanders, my formal verbal consent to inquire about my experiences, under the assumption that I have the most insight into the situation compared to everyone else involved."

Logan hesitated, then nodded. "Thank you. But for heaven's sake, don't call me Cheerio, you know I hate that."

"Gotcha, Cheerio."

"Holy hellfire..."

Avdima just giggled.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Virgil shrieked, racing into the living room and startling Patton so much he fell right off the couch. "WE'RE GOING TO THE IMAGINATION, FUCKERS, COME ON!"

Remy blinked at him, unamused. "Bitch, I am cuddling. Shove it up your ass."

Virgil flipped him off. "You can cuddle later, get your ass up."

Remy groaned, but hauled himself to his feet, dragging a sleepily protesting Emile and a half-unconscious Patton with him.

"But we were cuddling," Emile mumbled, head dropping down to rest on Remy's shoulder.

”Emmy, you wanna see puppies?”

Emile snapped awake, adjusting his glasses from where they had twisted sideways on his face while he had slept. “Puppies?”

Virgil nodded. “We’re going to take a little trip, and you can summon puppies for you and Patton.”

”But there isn't anything left of the-” Roman started.

"I have my ways," Virgil interrupted, winking at the younger creative Side.

Roman just shook his head, rubbing his eyes. “I’m just...not going to question that.”

Virgil laughed. “A wise decision. Now come on. Logan, that means everyone. Come on. Up up. The witches are waiting on us.”

”Group activity?” Patton asked, sounding a bit more awake than he’d been a moment ago.

”You might call it that,” Virgil agreed, taking Remus’s hand and dragging him along behind him. “Avi, hurry _up_! And get Dee up, he’s going to want to see this.”

The others shook themselves awake and trundled off after Virgil, who raced into the twins's room, still dragging a startled Remus by the arm, and flung open the door to the Imagination proudly.

Logan gasped, hands fluttering involuntarily at his sides. "Oh, it's beautiful," he breathed. The others seemed to be in various states of shock and silence, mouths hanging open in awe. Virgil grinned.

"I replicated the stars as best I could. I know it isn't much, but I thought it would be nice to do something together again. And I just...I remember that when we were really little Dee used to take me and Remus and Avi to go look at the stars. So." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, though he was thrown sideways when Remus flung himself at him, clinging to him as he sobbed.

"I didn't even know I missed this so much," he sniffed. He then laughed. "This is so out of character, I don't _cry_ , fuck."

Virgil just hugged him closer and inched them all into the Imagination. "I managed to save most of it. Uhm...I couldn't get the castle perfect because I've never actually been inside, so... it's a little messy and some of the outlying forests are a bit sloppy just because I was drained by the time I got it that far, but I mean, you have control anyways. So you can make it infinite or whatever. Dunno. Sorry, Ro."

Roman waved his apology off, a wide smile spreading across his face. "This is _amazing_ ," he whispered. "How did you do this all so seamlessly?"

Virgil grimaced. "A lot of energy and a whole shit ton of memory fragments. I dug through the Memory Archive," he admitted. "Just for the specific memories detailing part of the Imagination so I could replicate it!" he assured them.

"Oh I couldn't care less about that, look away," Roman said distractedly. "You did amazing, Virge, seriously. I am in your debt."

He turned, kneeling in front of Virgil. Remus followed suit, setting aside his morningstar and bowing his head.

Virgil shifted uncomfortably. "Guys, this isn't necessary, really," he pleaded, laughing a little shakily. "I just pieced together some shit, I didn't really-"

"Virgil." Remus was upright in a flash, hands wrapping around Virgil's and pulling them to his chest. "You saved our home. Without the Imagination, there isn't anywhere for us to draw power. We'd die. You saved more than just our home, you saved our lives, and that is a debt we can never repay," he explained gently. "Let us do this. Please."

Virgil took a deep, shuddering breath, hands tugging away from Remus's instinctively as he did, and nodded slowly. "Okay."

Remus grinned, though it lacked its usual manic light. "Thank you, Virgil."

Roman rose, and Remus backed up to stand at his brother's side. "As rulers of the Imagination and founders of the Mindscape," the Creativities chorused.

"I, Roman Creativity Imagination Sanders."

"And I, Remus Creativity Chaos Sanders," Remus added, before they switched seamlessly back to their almost haunting unison.

"-grant you, Virgil Anxiety Caution Sanders, full reign of the Imagination Realm, be it with or without the presence of a Creative entity. We are indebted to you for the salvation of the kingdoms."

October inched away from the brothers, worry echoed into every line on his face. "Is this normal?" he whispered.

Logan shrugged, too engrossed in the ritual (was that the right word for this?) to think of an answer.

Virgil shuddered as a sort of energy wave rippled out from them, wrinkling his nose. "Okay, okay, cool, can we move on now? I...thank you."

The Sides grinned. "Let's watch some heckin' stars," Remus said.

Roman glanced at him. "That's, like, the tamest thing you've said all month. I'm proud of you."

Remus lifted his chin. "Thank you, brother dear."

Demetrius snorted.

Virgil woke abruptly at around two am, wincing at the damp grass beneath him. Shifting, he got to his feet and surveyed the others, piled together on the grass, Roman and Remus curled together so tightly they were almost indistinguishable in the near darkness.

”Guys. Wake up,” Virgil hissed, nudging Patton with his foot. “It rained, we’re gonna get fucking hypothermia or some shit.”

Remus bounded to his feet immediately, dragging his brother up with him. "I've been waiting for someone else to wake up for _hours_ now," he lamented.

Virgil smirked. "Oh yes, sounds like agony. How did you survive?"

Remus shrugged. “Clung to the hope that Roman would come back. Because we promised each other when we were little that if one of us died, we’d always find a way back.”

Virgil froze, and Remus immediately tried to laugh and cover up his mistake. “You didn’t mean it like that, did you? Haha, uhm, anyways, path back to the main mindscape is this way.” He yanked on his brother’s arm and dragged him off towards the opposite end of their clearing. Roman, who had fallen back asleep leaning against his brother, jerked awake and yelped as he found himself being hauled across the grass.

Virgil turned to the lavender energy curling from his palm. “Did you see that too or am I still asleep?” he asked.

The energy pulled away from his hand, swirling into a more human form. “I saw,” it said, shaking its hair and solidifying.

”You’re a new one,” Virgil noted, glancing at the figure. “Preferred name and pronouns, if any?”

They looked shocked for a moment, then grinned. “Kristina. And...she/her, I suppose. I’ve never thought about it before.”

Virgil nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Kristina returned, nodding back at him, her strange cat-like pupils widening in the gloom. "Well, I'll be off, then, if that's all. We do sleep, you know ow."

Virgil waved her off. "I know. Get some sleep. Tell Jordyn I said hi."

"Will do."

"Thanks."

She vanished, and Virgil turned, catching Logan's startled gaze. "They're corporeal?" he asked. "Fascinating."

Virgil shrugged. "They're a part of me, but yes, they take their own forms when they're sperate from the energy source."

"What's the energy source?" Logan asked.

"Me," Virgil said simply, shrugging and walking over to his boyfriend, noting the empty field. "Everyone else went back already?"

Logan yawned, rubbing at his eye. "Yes, I believe so. Remus went tearing off a moment ago with Roman, and I assume the others followed, as Demetrius insisted that everyone stay close. I opted to wait for you."

"Thank you."

"So what do we know about the prophecy?" Roman asked as they huddled up to one another on the couch. They'd packed in end to end to fit everyone, and Virgil kept glancing at the stairs, hoping Thomas would stay occupied.

It was Patton who answered. "Well, as far as I'm able to tell, the 'broken bond' that was mentioned was 'renewed' when Demetrius and his sisters were reunited. He managed to somehow remember his former...life, and therefore the tie between him and his sisters was brought back." He cleared his throat. "I'm terrible at explaining things. Logan? Do you know how to say that better?"

Logan settled back against the couch, slinging an arm casually around Virgil's shoulders. "I think that about summed up our knowledge on that particular subject. I don't have any other information regarding the sky or-"

"Actually," Demetrius cut in quietly. "The day this started, the sky was red. We never told you because even Virgil and I didn't know what it meant."

Logan frowned. "As in...literally red?" he asked.

Virgil and Demetrius nodded. "It was like someone had filtered a sunset into the sky so that the red stood out. Like...."

"Like someone filled it with blood," Remus interjected.

Virgil shuddered. "Exactly like that."

Patton disentangled himself from his spot between Remy and Kalama. "And on that wonderful note, I'm going back to bed. I'm sorry, I just can't stay up any longer," he said between yawns.

"It really is technically still night time," Emile agreed, pushing himself to his feet and pulling Remy off the couch when the other Figment protested.

"We should all go back to sleep, really. None of us got an adequate amount of rest, given the recent stress." He paused. "And not to mention we need it to be healthy anyways."

Remy mumbled a goodnight as Emile gently lead him off. "Logic," Kalama called. "Would it be alright if my sisters as I extended our stay in the room you created?"

"Of course," Logan said promptly. "If you wish to permanently move into that space, I have no qualms with you doing so."

Kalama bowed her head. "Our thanks."

Logan inclined his head back at her. "It's nothing, truly. If you are more comfortable in that room I see no just reason to eject you from it."

"Roman," Remus whispered. "We should go, wake up. Come on." He shoved his brother's shoulder, smirking when he jerked away violently, hair falling into his face in messy clumps.

"I need a shower and a haircut," he grumbled, flicking his hair up and fumbling his way upright. "Bedtime?"

"Bedtime," Remus agreed. "Come on. You're bunking with me."

Roman grimaced. "No slime," he slurred. "Please."

"No slime, cross my heart and hope to die," Remus promised. He paused thoughtfully. "I wonder what that would feel like, actually? Dying."

Roman tightened his grip around Remus's waist. "Lonely. It hurts and it's lonely," he said quietly, voice low and rough with tamped down pain.

Virgil's stomach dropped into his toes. "Roman."

The Side glanced up, eyes faded and tired and far away.

"If you need, I'm...here. If you want to talk."

Roman smiled, exhausted but genuine. "Thank you, Virge."

Virgil just nodded.

Logan pulled him closer and everyone filed away to their rooms, mumbling halfhearted goodnights to each other as they went.

"Want to stay here, or head back to one of our rooms?" Virgil asked between yawns.

"A bed would probably be better for us in the long run, but I'm too tired to move," Logan sighed, closing his eyes and snuggling against Virgil's side contentedly.

"Guess I'll just have to carry you, then," Virgil said, faking an exasperated sigh and hauling himself to his feet.

Logan squeaked as Virgil swung him up into his arms. "Pleasedon'tdropme, ohmygod."

Virgil laughed. "I won't drop you, Lolo, don't worry. I'll get you safely to bed."

"But the couch was comfortable," he whined sleepily, turning his puppy eyes at Virgil, who just snorted.

"I'm carrying you to bed, which will be softer and more comfortable for both of us, and yet you want the lumpy couch?"

Logan nodded, grinning.

"I won't sleep with you on that thing, there isn't room. We had to sit on each other just to fit everyone sitting upright and there were still four of of us on the armrest," Virgil protested.

"We'll be fiiiine," Logan said, nuzzling his head against Virgil's chest. "But fine, be a meanie."

Virgil paused. "That's not fair. Logan! Logan, don't fall asleep on me, I...you absolute brat."

(They slept on the couch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2,716
> 
> Ash? Properly ending a chapter? In THIS series? Never.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Logan?" Virgil whispered. "Did I do the right thing? I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Logan?" Virgil whispered into the darkness of the room.

The couch creaked as his boyfriend lifted himself up onto one elbow. "Yes, Starlight?"

"Did I do the right thing? I never wanted to hurt anyone. If I had thought of any other way to bring him down, I would have. But even Avi couldn't hold him, and he wanted to hurt all of you. I couldn't let that happen. Not on my watch."

Logan sighed, the tiny sound loud in the silence that followed Virgil's rushed explanation. "You did what you could, Star. If you want my honest opinion, I think you did the right thing. And even if it wasn't right in a moral sense, it was right in a more emotional context. That is, you did it to protect the rest of us, and therefore, since your intentions were good and you stopped other entities involved from being hurt, then yes. One could form a very strong argument that you did the right thing on the grounds that it was under the admittedly rather unusual circumstances you were presented with."

Virgil relaxed, eyes falling closed. "Thank you, Lo." He smiled as he felt Logan's arm drape over his waist.

"Of course, Starlight. Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 203
> 
> Coming up with Logan's little tangent made me feel very smart and now I'm back to being a _dumb bitch_ yeet.


End file.
